The coffee date
by xkuramaxhieix
Summary: Set in the "Jealousy" universe. Zoro and Sanji go on coffee date together.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece and all the characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda, I don't profit from this fanfiction, this is just my hobby~!

**A/N**: So, this is inspired by acidiceffect and her art entry for kumikosama-chan's zosan christmas thingie. I set this in the 'Jealousy' verse, so if you haven't read Jealousy, you should probably read it first so that you know what's going on and you're not completely lost or confused.

Please read and review!

* * *

Sanji exhaled noisily from his cigarette.

Damn that marimo for taking a long time!

Sanji had even gotten off work extra early to take Zoro out for a coffee date before they went home. Sanji leaned against the wall outside the dojo Zoro worked at. The idiot. Sanji had told Zoro that he'd be there to pick the idiot up at two pm sharp! Sanji checked the watch on his wrist. Shithead was ten minutes late! If Zoro didn't come out in the next five minutes, Sanji was going to go in there and kick the shit out of Zoro.

Sanji inhaled, plucking the cigarette from his lips before he exhaled a cloud of smoke. When he looked down, he noticed a young kid with a backpack who looked to be about ten or eleven years old staring up at him. Sanji vaguely recognized the kid as being one of Zoro's students. So that meant the class was over then. Still no sign of the marimo, but then again, Sanji supposed that Zoro needed the extra time to do some last minute clean up after his students.

Still, the kid staring up at him in wonder could only be described as unnerving. Plucking the cigarette from his mouth, he said "What're ya looking at? Go home! Otherwise Zoro-sensei won't show you any more of his santouryuu moves! Shoo!" Sanji made a shooing motion, but still the kid stood there, staring up at Sanji in wonder. Sanji figured his appearance was something worth staring at.

While Zoro worked at the dojo, Sanji was a tattoo artist at a local parlor. They'd met after they'd gone after a purse snatcher and caught the guy together. The rest, as they say, is history.

True to his profession, Sanji's appearance was distinctly noticeable. While Sanji didn't have piercings and an exorbitant amount of tattoos, he was inked, and he definitely looked unusual. Sanji currently wore a dark blue polo, untucked, and a pair of tan slacks. With the short sleeves, the tattoo on his arm was exposed. He'd gotten the tattoo one day when he'd been particularly inspired by his hobby, cooking. If Sanji hadn't loved drawing tattoos and inking them on human skin, he would have been a chef. He loved to cook almost as much as he loved being a tattoo artist.

Plus, as Zoro had pointed out at the time, the tattoo would be a fitting tribute to Sanji's adoptive father. When Sanji was ten years old, he'd been adopted by a chef and restaurant owner named Zeff. The man had raised Sanji, even when Sanji had given the man hell. Zeff had passed away when Sanji was twenty-two because of a heart attack. In order to commemorate the six year anniversary of Zeff's passing, Sanji had decided to get the tattoo. Zoro had helped with the tattoo's design, and other things. Sanji had had to redraw the design at least five times. The first two times was his fault, because he'd been picky and hadn't been happy with the design. The third time had been when he'd finally gotten it right.

But that had to be redrawn. That, was the marimo's fault. Although, Sanji mused, that was also his fault. Sanji had been teasing Zoro at the time, and Zoro had gotten impatient. The time after that one, was Sanji's own fault…...But mostly Zoro's. The damn marimo had been parading around Sanji's apartment naked, talking dirty in his ear, whispering the filthiest things he could imagine. Sanji, after his nose had stopped bleeding all over the paper, had gone after Zoro with a vengeance.

The fifth and final redraw, Sanji had done it when he was alone. After photocopying it, he kept the original out of harms way and showed it to Zoro for the man's opinion. When Zoro had said that he'd liked it, Sanji had decided that it was time to get the tattoo. He'd gone to a fellow tattoo artist, and had the man ink the tattoo on his right arm, starting at his bicep and going down to his wrist.

The tattoo was of a skeleton in Chef's outfit, holding a kitchen knife in his hands, tattooed to face Sanji's body instead of away from Sanji's body. The tribute to Zeff was the skeleton's mustache. In life, Zeff's mustache had been long and braided. Sanji's tattoo of Zeff was with the same braided trademark mustache. Zeff's name was tattooed on the kitchen knife in the skeleton's hand, with the name tattooed on the blade, close to the handle and in the upper corner so that it looked like it was the name of the blade's brand, or some deep meaning.

Sanji had decided that since the upper arm was tattooed until the elbow, he'd get another tattoo from elbow to wrist. Sanji had chosen to get a tribal tattoo of black flames spread out across his skin from elbow to wrist. He was currently thinking of getting the tribal tattoo modified so that instead of stopping at his wrist, it went out across the back of his hand. Zoro hadn't cared either way. he'd chosen to just let Sanji do what he wanted.

With the short sleeve polo, the tribal tattoo was completely exposed, as well as the bottom half of Sanji's tattoo tribute to Zeff. Sanji supposed that he looked somewhat intimidating with the cigarette in his mouth, the tattoo, the messy hair and the scowl. No wonder the kid stared.

Not that Sanji gave a fuck.

Before he could snap at the kid to stop staring, a warm, rich, familiar voice echoed from behind him "Ryuuma, stop staring and go straight home." Sanji threw his cigarette to the ground, and with the heel of his sneaker, ground the half-finished cigarette out.

Ryuuma, the kid staring at Sanji answered "Okaaaaaaaay, Zoro-sensei." Ryuuma stared for a couple more seconds.

Zoro appeared then. He'd changed out of his dojo gear and instead wore a pair of blue jeans with a dark green hoodie with the hood pulled up. He looked less like a respectable adult and more like a rebellious teenager, much to Sanji's amusement. Zoro said in warning "Ryuuma."

Ryuuma blinked, looking from Zoro to Sanji, and back again. Finally, the ten year old gave up. He said "Kaaaayyyyyy. See you next time, Teach!" The kid ran off leaving Zoro and Sanji behind to watch the retreating kid's back.

Zoro turned his attention to Sanji and said "Sorry I'm late, I had to change and some of the kids had questions." Zoro took a moment to pause and admire Sanji's profile. The pants made Sanji's legs look long and lean, and the polo gave Sanji that distinctly masculine but adult feel that Zoro had initially been attracted to when they'd first met.

Sanji, oblivious to Zoro's staring started walking. He said irritably "Tch. If I'd known you were gonna take forever, mosshead, I'd have come a bit later." Sanji really didn't mind. He was used to the marimo being late, what with how he managed to get lost if he had to go anywhere but his apartment to the dojo and back. Sanji usually had to guide Zoro to his apartment so that the marimo couldn't get lost. Sanji never did understand how Zoro managed to get from his apartment to the dojo and back without getting lost. Zoro got lost going to Sanji's apartment, and the marimo practically lived at his place! Sanji resisted the urge to sigh loudly and shake his head. That moss brained idiot was a mystery even to him sometimes.

Zoro rolled his eyes at Sanji's words. Sometimes it was better to just let Sanji have his way. It wasn't that Zoro was being mature, it was just that Zoro wanted to have sex tonight, and if he riled Sanji up, there was no guarantee he'd get his sex tonight. So, for the good of his libido and his desire for sex, he chose to go the diplomatic route and say "But you didn't, and I'm here now. Where're we gonna go?"

Sanji stopped and waited until Zoro caught up. Looping his fingers with Zoro's, he started walking again, happy to hold hands with Zoro as they walked. Sanji said as they walked "I thought we'd go to starbucks, grab a coffee and then maybe go see a movie later? We can go for dinner after the movie or something. I already checked the movie times. That samurai movie you've been bugging me about wanting to see is playing at five thirty. I figured we'd go grab a coffee, then head over to the movie theater at five."

Zoro blinked when Sanji took his hand. Sanji was pretty open and demonstrative of their relationship in public, but they hardly ever held hands. Usually when they held hands, it was because Sanji was giving Zoro a hard time about getting lost, and holding hands was the only way to prevent Zoro from getting lost. So, for Sanji to do this without a reason was kind of nice. Zoro squeezed Sanji's hand gently in response, reciprocating the hand holding his own.

As Zoro listened to Sanji discussing the plans for their somewhat impromptu date, he perked up at the mention of going to see the movie that Zoro had been dying to see since it came out three weeks ago. The movie was a remake of seven samurai. Zoro wondered if this version would do Kurosawa's version justice. Eh, probably not, Kurosawa's version was a classic and one of Zoro's favorite movies, so while Zoro doubted the movie would live up to his expectations, he did think that the movie would impress him at the very least with all the special effects and swordsmanship. Hopefully.

Zoro said with a grin "That sounds good to me. I'm excited to see the movie, Kurosawa's version was the best. The sword fighting was more realisti-mmph!" Zoro was cut off by Sanji placing his lips over Zoro's, effectively distracting Zoro from his spiel.

Breaking the kiss, Sanji said with a grin "I know, marimo. You've done nothing but talk my ear off about the movie ever since the movie came out. I'm pretty sure I know more about the movie than I ever wanted to. I'm glad you're excited Zoro, don't get me wrong, but let's talk about something else for awhile."

Zoro looked slightly put out. He knew he'd talked Sanji's ear off about the movie, but he was really excited to see the movie, and he knew he had gotten a little crazy about it. Zoro bit back a sigh and decided that if he wanted to fuck Sanji when they got home tonight, he'd have to behave, and while he wanted to talk Sanji's ear off about the movie just to piss the man off, his desire for sex was greater than his desire to piss Sanji off. So, Zoro acquiesced. Instead, he said "Hm, fine. Why'd you choose starbucks?"

Sanji grinned. So Zoro had finally asked. Sanji shot Zoro a cheeky grin and said "I know how much you hate sweet things, but I thought you might like to try their Green Tea Frappuccino. That doesn't seem like it'd be too sweet." Sanji just grinned at Zoro, like he knew something Zoro didn't. Then again, that seemed to be the way things worked between them. Not that Zoro minded. When he was in the dark and Sanji was in charge, usually whatever they ended up doing was really worth it. So, Zoro just shrugged it off.

They walked in silence to the starbucks. When they got there, the place was busy, but not ridiculously so. Sanji released Zoro's hand and said teasingly "You can find an empty table on your own without getting lost, can't you marimo?"

Zoro's face reddened in embarrassment. It wasn't that hard to find a damn table! He wouldn't get lost trying to find one fucking table! Huffing, he bristled and said "Shut your trap, shit-cook, I'll find the table for us on my own. AND I won't get lost!"

Sanji laughed and said "Go on then, show me that the wayward sword-nerd can find a table for two." Zoro, his ears burning from embarrassment, determinedly strode over to where the tables were. He saw an empty table, and narrowed his gaze on the empty table. When he got to the table and sat down, shooting Sanji a victorious look, even if the other male wasn't paying attention.

Zoro wasn't really a starbucks person. When he did go to starbucks, it was usually because of Sanji. Sanji liked starbucks because of their coffee. Zoro wasn't a coffee or a sweet person. He liked his water, booze or tea. He was fine with that. He didn't need the fancy swill. That was all the shit cook. Still, sometimes it was good to indulge Sanji's whims. Sometimes it surprised him to find that things he thought he'd hate, he ended up liking.

Zoro watched as Sanji ordered their drinks and a couple of pastries to share. He noticed a few stares, and it amused Zoro a little bit. Sanji was good looking, and, Zoro puffed up with pride as he realized Sanji was his, and he was Sanji's for long as the male would have him… Still, the fact that people looked at Sanji made Zoro smug. He couldn't help but feel a certain amount of satisfaction in knowing that Sanji was his, and that the people staring could only look, but he got to touch.

When the drinks were set on the table in front of him, along with the small brown bags with the pastries in them, Zoro blinked and looked up, not realizing how much time had gone by while he'd been lost in thought. At the same time, Sanji asked as he sat down "A penny for your thoughts, mosshead?"

Zoro shook his head and said "No. It's nothing important. What's with the frilly drinks? I don't drink that shit you know."

Sanji grinned and shoved a green drink with a lot of whip cream on top over to Zoro. He said in amusement "Yeah, but I thought you might try this one. This one has green tea in it, so it shouldn't be as sweet, and I made sure to ask for extra whip cream. Just. For. You." Sanji grinned at Zoro as he waited for the man's response.

Said male looked perplexed for a moment, and further proof of Zoro's lack of understanding was made obvious in one word "Why?"

This made Sanji laugh. When his laughter subsided, he said "Pop the lid off the drink." When the male complied, Sanji grinned and said "Good, lick some of the whip cream up." He watched as Zoro obeyed, leaning over to lap at some of the whip cream around the straw. Before Zoro could retract his tongue, Sanji leaned over the table and kissed Zoro, his own tongue licking the whip cream off of the other's tongue. Sitting down, he shot Zoro a predatory smirk and said confidently "That's why."

Zoro's face reddened. That unexpected move had surprised him, and while those sorts of actions from his boyfriend usually turned him on, it didn't this time. That predatory, lustful, dark smirk was what turned him on. Squirming under the heated stare, he turned his attention to the drink and leaned down to lick at the whip cream again. Sanji chuckled, causing Zoro to look up at his giggling lover. Sanji said in between laughs "Y-You look like a cat, mosshead! L-Licking the whip cream like that!"

Zoro's face reddened and he snarled "Oi! Shaddup!" Clearly embarrassed now, he reached for the lid of the whip cream, intending to put the lid back on his drink and properly drink it. However, before he could complete the action, a hand gripped his wrist, stopping him from capping the drink and drinking properly. Raising his eyes to meet Sanji's, Zoro glared at the other male and gently tugged at his wrist, he muttered sullenly "Let go."

Sanji softened his expression. Really…..this idiot was just too cute, pouting like that. Sanji said "Oi, it's cute, shithead, don't be offended. It's not the end of the world to be thought of as cute every once in awhile." Seeing that the idiot was still pouting, Sanji sighed and released Zoro's hand. He watched as Zoro set the lid down on the table once more. Sanji swiped a finger through the whip cream, ignoring Zoro's protest as he licked the whip cream from his fingers.

Sanji grinned at a flushed Zoro, realizing that Zoro was enjoying the show. Sanji swiped his fingers through the whip cream before smearing them over Zoro's lips. Sanji said sounding amused "Pervert, but, I guess you're my shitty pervert." Sanji leaned across the table to kiss his shitty pervert. As he kissed his boyfriend, he licked the whip cream from the other's lips before he pulled away to lick his own lips. That was very satisfying. Sure, he and Zoro played games in the bedroom, but until now, it had been pretty vanilla. Perhaps, it was time to add that extra spice to their relationship…..

Zoro, as he watched his lover think, leaned down to try the green tea frappuccino. Surprisingly, it was pretty good. Yeah, it was a bit too sweet for his tastes, but he supposed that he didn't mind it too much. Releasing the straw, he leaned down to lick at more of the whip cream, hmmmm. Yeah, this wasn't a bad drink. It was sweet, with a little bit of the bitterness of green tea. He really did like the frappuccino. Well, he supposed that after how long they'd been together, Sanji was beginning to get an idea of what he liked. That made Zoro happy on a gut level. It gave him butterflies and warm fluffy feelings. He liked these sort of feelings. It was very…...lovey-dovey, and two years ago, he wouldn't have imagined himself being lovey-dovey, yet here he was. It was nice.

Yeah, nice.

Zoro looked at his drink then at Sanji who'd turned his attention to his own. Most likely a coffee with cream, and a packet of sugar. The idiot ran on coffee when he was busy at the shop. Zoro pulled the straw from the cup and leaned down to capture a small portion of whip cream in his mouth. He said to the other male, his voice slightly garbled thanks to the whip cream he was holding in his mouth "Hey, Sanji."

When Sanji looked up, Zoro leaned in and kissed the male, smearing whip cream across both their mouths. He grinned as he parted his lips to share the whip cream in his mouth. Breaking the kiss, Zoro settled into his seat across from a dazed Sanji. Now it was his turn to be smug and for Sanji to be dazed. Zoro grinned and put the straw back into his cup. Sanji was still dazed, or maybe it was surprised. Still, Zoro couldn't restrain himself. Offering that smug, self-satisfied grin, he decided that the green tea frappuccinos weren't that. In fact, if drinking frappuccinos meant that he got to kiss Sanji, well then….. Zoro declared with a smug grin.

"Y'know, I love frappuccinos."


End file.
